


Release

by Flyingthrulife



Series: Pandora’s Box [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Depression, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Mentions of Suicide, Physical Abuse, Sad, Thoughts of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingthrulife/pseuds/Flyingthrulife
Summary: Tommy reached out to Dream, one last time. “Dream... you were my friend.”
Series: Pandora’s Box [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192580
Kudos: 26





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> TW: this book has detailed descriptions of abuse both physical and mental. If you are effected by this, please do not read or read at your own risk. 
> 
> If any CC’s find’s this and they’re uncomfortable with it, I will take it down.

Tommy stayed in his corner, he watched as Dream slept terrified of what would happen if he himself closed his eyes for a nap. He couldn’t stand being this close to his abuser. His thoughts ran wild with every movement Dream made, every mumble and deep breath. His heart spiked thinking of when Dream would wake up. What kind of horrors he would bestow upon Tommy. He didn’t want to think about it, but when there was nothing else to do but think, he couldn’t help it.

Eyes heavy, Tommy let his eyes slip close. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten into Dream’s prison cell or why he was still here. All he knew was that his arm and face hurt and his ribs cried out in pain every so often. It was hard to breathe, but Tommy blamed it on the hot air that the lava doors created. He wondered when Sam was coming back and if he was going to be let out anytime soon, but he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be let out.

Pain flared up Tommy’s spine and into his head, creating a massive headache that made him spin. A chuckle pulled him out of his delirious state. “Good morning, Tommy.” His eyes flung open. He was face to face with Dream. He could see his sadistic smirk as he looked over Tommy’s face. “Aw look at you. All bruised and cut. But of course, it was your fault. If you would’ve stopped screaming and crying, maybe I wouldn’t have to beat you unconscious.” 

Tommy held his breath, his ribs hurting from his heavy pants. “Leave me alone.” He whispered. Dream laughed, throwing his head back and holding his stomach like it was the funniest joke he had heard all year. 

“You’re too funny!” Dream reached out and grabbed a handful of Tommy’s hair, yanking it back so he could make eye contact with the teenager. “Nobody can save you. You’re stuck here. Besides, nobody wants you out there. Sam’s not even trying. He would’ve already found the problem if he was in such a rush. Why would he leave you here with me if he cared? Why wouldn’t Tubbo try to come and save you if he cared? Face it, Tommy. You’re nothing but a troubled child.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re a failure. You think you’re the hero, Tommy? No, no, no.... once I’m done with you, I’ll be deemed the hero. Everyone will rejoin in your death. There won’t be tears of sadness, nobody will mourn the death of Tommy. They’ll be dancing and laughing and cheering because would cry over a child that caused more destruction than good?”

“You piece of shit, Dream. This is why you’ve been locked up in here. You can’t manipulate me again-“

“You say that, but do you believe it?”

Tommy stayed silent. Silent tears escaped his eyes. 

“Pathetic.” Dream chuckled, he released Tommy’s hair throwing the teens head back into the wall. “Can’t even take your own words. You cry at every little sentence I say to you. How weak.” He walked away, taking his seat back on his bed. 

Just as Tommy’s vision begins to spin, he sees a silhouette out of the corner of his eyes. “Tommy?” A voice calls out. 

“S-Sam?” Tommy’s heart began to beat faster. “Sam! Let me out, please! Sam, oh god.” Tears poured down Tommy’s face. Dream silently chuckled, watching as he broke the child for the second time. 

“Tommy, I’m sorry. I can’t right now. I haven’t found what could’ve set off the security breach.”

“Sam, please. I can’t be here any longer. Sam, I’m going to d-“

“Can we get more food, Sam?” Dream spoke up. He didn’t want Tommy ruining his fun. 

“Oh yes! I have some potatoes for the both of you.” Dream stood and walked over the hole in the ceiling. He waited for the food to be deposited to him before stashing it all and taking two for himself. 

“You don’t get any.” Dream whispered. 

Tommy pushed himself further against the wall. He yelped in pain, not realising how close he had gotten to the lava. His elbow singed and burnt skin filled his nose. “Sam...”

“I have to go. But I will be back with updates. Hang on a little longer, Tommy.” 

“No, Sam.. don’t leave! Sam! Wait!” He was already gone. Tommy stared at the lava in disbelief.

“See. He doesn’t care.” Dream commented, finishing his second potato. With full hunger, Dream could feel his energy coming back. “If someone cared...” Dream walked slowly up to Tommy, keeping eye contact with the boy, “they would be here,” he crouched down to Tommy’s level, “and they would get you out, but look around you.” Dream chuckled darkly, standing up and spreading his arms out like he was presenting a show. “Nobody’s coming for you. Nobody’s here except for me and you.” 

“Shut up.” Tommy whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, SHUT UP!” Tommy stood quickly, his vision filled with black dots and his ears ringing. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate. “SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” 

“Or what, Tommy? You’re going to kill me? I don’t think you have it in you. Look at you, you’re dying just from hunger!” Dream laughed loud and thunderous. “How.... PATHETIC!” Dream crowded Tommy against the wall. He watched as the blonde boys eyes grew darker and shakier. He watched the water gather on his lower lid and spill out like an overfilled cup. He had never felt so much satisfaction since he was put in here. 

Tommy felt like he was staring into he devils eyes himself. He could see the light flickers of red in the green’s of the manipulator but it could’ve been the lava. But he could feel Dream grabbing onto his head and shaking him until he believed his words. He could feel the walls crashing down, all of his defences were running away, being picked off one by one until there was nothing left. He can feel the devil enter his mind and take control. He can hear the voices getting louder and louder, screaming at him to just give in. The heat around him grew significantly, singeing the hair on his arms and face. Tommy screamed, hands grabbed at him, pulling and tugging him every which way whispering for ways out of their prison in Tommy’s mind. They wished for release and destruction and Tommy didn’t want to let them out. He had spent so long practicing with Wilbur how to keep them under control, but sometimes enough isn’t good enough. Wilbur knew this. Tommy knew this. 

“Leave me alone...” Tommy cried. His arms were pinned to the wall, his head hung low. He had no energy to fight back. He could feel himself slipping, he knew Dream was in his head. He was being controlled by the very person he wanted so badly to stand up against. He was only meant to tell Dream that he was moving on from him, he wasn’t meant to get stuck in here. He wasn’t meant to die like this. “Please...”

“I don’t think I will. This is fun. Isn’t this fun? Just like old times?” Flashes of green blinded Tommy. He opened his eyes wide and looked around.

“No, no, no...” Tommy cried, he saw the grass, the tent, the sand, the tower. “NO, NO, NO!” He was back but how? He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be back in his hotel with Sam Nook, he wanted to be running around with Tubbo and hear him rave on about his own little town he made. He wanted to be protected. He was only a kid. “PLEASE!” Tommy sobbed, falling onto his knees. Once he hit the floor, he saw obsidian. He was back in the prison. 

Tommy felt like he was suffocating. He couldn’t breathe and the voices only made it harder for him to calm down. “Why do you even keep trying? It’s over for you, Tommy. It’s your time. But remember this... it’s never my time.”

“Liar.”

“How am I lying?”

“You always lie.” 

“Oh, Tommy. I only lie to you because you believe everything. You never take a second to step back and see the whole picture. You hear one thing and blow it out to be something larger than what it is.” Dream smirked. “Did you know, Tommy, you’ve hurt so many people by doing this?” He tested out his own words, seeing if it was true. 

“I haven’t..”

“But you have. Remember all that time ago, when Schlatt was giving his speech with Tubbo by his side and he found out about your little plan? Remember when Tubbo got trapped and threatened. Then your brother came up. He promise not to hurt Tubbo. You promised Tubbo that Techno wouldn’t hurt him. You believed Techno’s words. Then Techno killed Tubbo, leaving him with one. Less. Life.” Dream turned and sat down on his bed. “That was your fault. Your own friend died because you believed the words of a murderer. You’re so young and naive. You should’ve died a long time ago but here you still are. God damnit! Here you still are! SITTING AND CRYING IN MY PRISON LIKE YOU’RE THE GOOD GUY, HUH? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE? A HERO?” 

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT! IT WASN’T! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG! YOU’RE A MONSTER DREAM! A MANIPULATIVE, ABUSIVE MONSTER! IM JUST A KID!” 

“A KID WHO HAS ONLY CAUSED MORE BAD THAN GOOD! EVERYONE HERE WOULD AGREE WITH ME, even Tubbo. Nobody would mourn the death of Tommy, the kid who never could. They would celebrate your demise, dance upon your grave, and throw parties on every anniversary. You know.. Tubbo’s came to me before. You wanna know what he said?”

“No.”

“Of course you do! He said, maybe keeping Tommy in exile and breaking anyway to come back is a good thing. Maybe, just maybe, he would perish out there. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to see him. Just alone.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Oh but he did. He wanted you to die out there. He never wanted you to come back. Those portals weren’t for you to come back through, they were there for the clean up team after you had done the job. Nobody planned on seeing you again. Fundy and Quackity didn’t care. They were only there for the show, giving live audience reactions. Tommy... you didn’t actually think they liked you right?” 

Tommy stayed silent. He stared at the lava wall, listening to the splutters and the whispers. They were telling him to get in and swim. They told him to sit there and rot. They told him he wasn’t good enough, that nobody was proud of him for all the hard work he had done. They told him all of his flaws, all of his mistakes. They crowded his head and scratched at his skin. They’re looking for a way out and the only way out was... 

An arm stopped Tommy from moving any closer. “You’re not getting the easy way out.” Tommy shook silently. He was broken. All of his walls had disappeared. All the careful built structures that Wilbur and even Techno trained him on were swept away in the tsunami. His eyes flickered between grey and black, like something was still fighting. But black overtook and consumed him whole, plunging him deep into the murky water. “Not so strong are you now?”

“B-before we put you in h-here... you s-said that you c-could bring people back to l-life... you l-lied.” Tommy whispered, his voice no longer his own. 

“I didn’t lie about that one.”

“You lied... they’re all dead. Wilbur’s dead. Schlatt’s dead. I’ve seen his grave. His corpse is there.”

Dream twitched. “Why don’t you go see him them?”

“What?” Tommy looked up in time to see a fist come barrelling towards his face. A sickening crack filled the cell but it didn’t stop there. A kick to the chest and another broken rib had him crying out in pain.

“YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT THAT JUST TO SAVE MY OWN ASS?” Dream yelled, getting on top of Tommy and grabbing his shirt by the collars. He lifted the boy up and slammed him back down. Tommy cried out, gripping onto Dream’s wrists, clawing at the skin. He tried so hard to escape but he was getting dizzy and the pain was too much. His head bounced against the floor, blood pooling around him. 

“D-Dream..” Tommy didn’t want to die. He still had so many things to do. He still had a nation to rebuild, he had a hotel to run. He had so many plans and nobody knew about them. He didn’t get to tell Tubbo what happened in exile. He didn’t get to visit him one last time. He didn’t get to say goodbye to Sam Nook or Puffy. He won’t be able to run from Bad or Ant like it was a game of tag. He wouldn’t be able to see any of his friends and tell them how much they meant to him. 

This was it. Tommy reached out to Dream, one last time. If this was the last person he would see, he at least wanted to say one thing. “Dream... you were my friend. Please, tell everyone is wasn’t their fault.” He whispered. His breaths came out in short gasps. He could feel the blood fill his lungs and suffocate him. Tommy coughed and let himself go limp. Blood dripped out of his mouth and down the side of his cheek. He gave a small smile, his teeth stained red. 

This was it.

Tommy was killed by Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: this book has detailed descriptions of abuse both physical and mental. If you are effected by this, please do not read or read at your own risk. 
> 
> If any CC’s find’s this and they’re uncomfortable with it, I will take it down.


End file.
